1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a bicycle handle system for fastening to a bicycle handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handlebars of electrically assisted bicycles are provided with control elements for controlling the electric motor. These control elements are fastened on the handlebar by clamping, for example. Since these are control elements that are independent of the handle, they can be mounted on the handlebar laterally next to the conventional bicycle handle. Such control elements have the disadvantage that their operation often requires taking a hand from a bicycle handle. It is necessary to at least partially release the handle, for instance, in order to actuate a switch on the control element with the thumb. This means a reduction in safety, since, for example, when riding over a bump or the like, there is a risk of the hand slipping from the handle. Moreover, the ergonomics of such control elements is not or only slightly adapted to the posture of the hand of a user while riding on a bicycle. With such control elements, the motor is controlled by means of switches, wherein it is preferably possible to increase the assistance provided by the motor e.g. by pressing one switch and to decrease the same by means of the other switch. This has the disadvantage that no intuitive control by the user is possible; rather, the control element has to be looked at in order to actuate the correct switch.